Rantings from Disillusioned Minds
by Tatsuya13
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia fight again...


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I wish I did... then I'd be rich!

Ichigo was sitting at his desk daydreaming about Rukia in a tight little miniskirt.

_BAM!_ "Ouch! Man, why'd you do that?" turning around Ichigo froze. Rukia was standing just behind him glaring at him.

"And just _what_ were you thinking, Ichigo? I saw that gleam in your eye. You were daydreaming about Orihime again, weren't you?" Rukia angrily said to him. "Did you think I didn't notice you giving her those sideway glances? I'm not stupid you know. If you want to be with her, then just go ahead and go. You know I don't need you."

"Rukia. Wait! I wasn't thinking about Ori-" stammered Ichigo.

"I know you were Ichigo, just get out of my way." Rukia cut him off. "Don't come looking for me either, pig."

Not knowing what to do, Ichigo stalked off. Just then, he saw Chad walking in front of him.

"Hey! Chad! Wait up!" Ichigo yelled at him. "Hey! CHAAAAADDDD!"

Turning around, Chad saw Ichigo running his way. "Why is he always in a hurry?" Chad thought to himself. Ichigo was an interesting person, but at least he was a good friend. "What?" Chad asked him.

"Man, I am so mad! I was daydreaming in class, and Rukia just hit me in the back of the head! I mean, what's her problem anyway? She just keeps doing all this mean stuff to me. It's like she doesn't even care! Man, what I wouldn't do to get in her head and figure out what is wrong with her!" Ichigo trailed on. "Chad, why is she always the way she is? Why can't she ever be nice to me ever?! I mean.." and on he went.

Chad stopped listening after awhile. It was always the same thing. Ichigo and Rukia always fought, and Ichigo always ran to Chad for help. Not that Chad minded, it just got old after awhile. "Why don't you apologize then Ichigo?" Chad asked quietly.

"Apologize? Why would I do that?! I did nothing wrong! I swear, _women!_ Be glad you aren't wrapped up in a woman Chad. They are nothing but trouble!"

"Ichigo... go apologize and bring her a flower. She'll like that, I think." Chad replied quietly.

"Hey, how'd you get so smart Chad? Ya know what, I just think I will! Thanks a lot!" Ichigo yelled at Chad while running off.

"Why does he always act as if nothing is wrong? Urahara, why is Ichigo such an idiot?! Why can't he be a little bit calmer, like you? He is always saying stupid stuff and pissing me off! Damnit! Why can't he just be nicer..." Rukia complained. She went to go visit Urahara, or Mr. Hat-and-Clogs, as Ichigo calls him. "You know him almost better than me, well at least from a guys point of view. So, what should I do?"

"He loves you, you know that don't you?" Urahara said calmly. Noticing the shocked expression on Rukia's face, he continued "And he just doesn't know how to tell you. Haven't you ever noticed what his eyes were saying as he looks at you? You haven't, have you?"

"Ichigo in l-love with me?! Ha ha ha, that's very funny Urahara, but I doubt it. He's in love with that Orihime. It's obvious. Ever since the interaction with her brother in Hollow form, he's loved her." Rukia said sadly.

"How do you know for sure Rukia? Have you asked him? Maybe you should go talk to him." Urahara said seriously. "What's the worst you'll find out?"

Rukia got up and walked outside the shop. Walking along the path, she thought "The worst would be finding out he loves her." A tear slid silently down her cheek and she wiped it away absentmindedly.

"Rukia! There you are!" Ichigo said happily. "Look, I wanted to explain somethi-"

"I have nothing to say to you." Rukia said coldly.

"But Rukia, I just want-" stammered Ichigo.

"No Ichigo. Don't bother. Just leave me be." Rukia said as she started to cry a little. Ichigo noticed, grabbed her and kissed her softly on the mouth.

"Rukia, I got this for you." Ichigo said handing Rukia a daisy. "I know it's not much, but I just thought you'd like it."

Blushing, and a little in shock, she looked into his eyes. "Thank you, Ichigo." Rukia said softly. Ichigo embraced Rukia in a hug and kissed her on the forehead.


End file.
